Death Is Like Fire (Please Burn Me)
by Redkarma57
Summary: Shadow has been dead for over 100 years, one night she saves two young teenagers. Because of them she opens her home to the insane, the forgotten, and the undead. Over time Shadow starts to realize that the two young teenagers Ink and Sin are secretly in love. Since they helped her make a family, in return she wants to help the two confess their true feelings to one another.
1. Chapter 1

_Children have You ever met the Bogeyman before?_

 _No, of course You haven't for You're much too good, I'm sure;_

 _Don't You be afraid of him if he should visit You,_

 _He's a great big coward, so I'll tell You what to do._

 _Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman,_

 _Don't let him come too close to You, he'll catch you if he can._

 _Just pretend that you're a crocodile_

 _And you will find that Bogeyman will run away a mile._

 _Say Shoo shoo and stick him with a pin._

 _Bogeyman will very nearly jump out of his skin._

 _Say buzz buzz just like the wasps that sting._

 _Bogeyman will think you are an elephant with wings._

Sin slowly padded across the cold cement floor in bare feet, cruising silently. Ink escaped her room once more.

 _Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman!_

 _Tell him you've got soldiers in your bed_

 _For he will never guess that they are only made of lead._

 _Say Hush hush, he'll think that you're asleep!_

 _If you make a lovely snore away he'll softly creep!_

 _Sing this tune you children one and all_

 _Bogeyman will run away, he'll think it's Henry Hall!_

 _When the shadows of the evening creep across the sky;_

 _And your Mummy comes upstairs to sing a lullaby._

 _Tell her that the bogeyman no longer frightens you!_

 _Uncle Henry's very kindly told you what to do!_

Giggles bounced off the walls in between lyrics as the blonde hair woman inched closer to the other girl. The younger girl loved this song.

 _Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman!_

 _Don't let him come too close to you, He'll catch you if he can._

 _Just pretend your teddy bear's a dog!_

 _Then shout out, 'Fetch him, Teddy!' and he'll hop off like a frog._

 _Say Meoow, pretend that you're a cat_

 _He'll think you may scratch him that make him fall down flat;_

 _Just pretend he isn't really there_

 _You will find that Bogey man will vanish in thin air!_

 _Here's one way to catch him without fail!_

 _Just keep a little salt with you_

 _and put it on his tail!_

The record player slowly screeched at the end of the song before silence over came the darkened room.

A light pink tounge slipped out to moisturize cracked thin lips. "Ink you down here lovely?"

A child like voice respond in a whisper as the older woman stopped. "Do you know how a Raven is like a writing desk?"

The woman rolled her eyes, the dark hair girl was watching _Alice In Wonderland_ again. In a playful voice the older teen yelled "Well...that's simple silly girl. Their both as black as ink!"

The giggled that filled the room warmed Sin's unbeating heart. "Exactly! They both need me!"

"Wher-"

Jet black waves suffocated Sin as a warm solid body pinned hers to the uneven ground. The taller girl scrunched her nose in hopes not to sneeze as a few stray locksof hair ticked hernose.

After a few moments the dark hair girl slowly sat up straddling the other girls hips. Pale knees rested on each side of the taller girl. Small hands pressed against the blondes chest.

"Miss me?"

The older teen chucked as she study her friend. "Always lovely, you know it's to late to be playing right now..right?"

Ink groan as pitch black eyes found Sin's. "But Mr. Sandman said I could play! He's warming up my tea!" Sin hated it when he played with Ink, the boy always got the girl in trouble.

Inhaling slowly white eyes meet black. "Didn't Mr. Sandman tell you? The microwave is broken? That lazy boy must of fell asleep against the table!"

The younger teen gasped "WHAT! Oh..that's no good. Nope...not at all. He was..he was..going to make me play all by myself?"

Sin reached up slowly, a soft thumb brushed over pale white skin wiping away black liquid where tears should be.

"Shh..it's okay Inky. Do you wanna have a slumber party in my playroom? You can sleep in my _big_ fluffy bed!"

The only answer the tallergirl got was cold slim fingers pulling her up and yanking the blonde through the metal stain door.


	2. Stitches Are Fun

_The teenagers knife cut through the mans skin like melted butter, white dilated eyes watched as slabs of tainted ugly flesh fell off her canvas. She'd make him pure, throw away the tattered leather that now laid on the dusty ground._

 _"Shh..you are going to become beautiful.."_

 _The whimpers and silent cry's made the girls blood hum with extreme pleasure, her core throb in anticipation as red liquids flooded over pale boney fingers._

 _"Your doing so good...Mr. Smiles."_

 _A light giggle left pale crack lips as Sin moved back a little to observe her work with pride burning deep in the woman's chest._

 _It was a beautiful site, oh indeed it was._

 _A torso of a pale man sat limp on top of a marble table, matted bloody hair sticked to the sides of his temples._

 _The woman would of ask him to look at her, but she already stitched his eyes closed. Thin red thread pulled at his eyelids. Making a lovely X pattern across bruised skin._

 _The blonde would of ask him to speak but his lips where closed just as tight, black thin threads tucked away neatly. Buried deep in pale white skin where kissable lips should be, making a wonderful smile out of black X's._

 _A soft whisper brushed against the teens ear._

 _"I-I don't like like game anymore...Sin."_

 _The blonde hair girl froze as if she was just drowned in ice cold water. Her lungs forgot how to work, white panicked eyes snapped back up to see charcoal black instead of Mr. Smiles lovely stitched eyes._

 **"INKY!"**

Xxx

The blonde woke up gasping, her dead heart felt like a butterfly slamming it's wings hard against her ribcage, trying to clam it's freedom.

But the girl became grounded as two small hands slowly slipped under the hem of her nightshirt wrapping around the teens waist, slim fingers pressed firmly against the heat of the woman's flesh. Calling the blonde back silently before the girl recognized  
/the weight against her chest pinning her down. Black wild hair tickled the blonde's nose as the younger teen nuzzled into the crook of her neck further.

"Oh Ink.."

A few warm trails of blood leaked down pale cheeks before hearing a soft voice vibrate against her skin. "Did you dream of Mr. Smiles again?" The taller girl nodded as she pulled her friend even closer. Wishing the smaller teen could melt into her body."He  
almost took you away from me again."

Sin will never forget the night Mr. Smiles broke into their home and almost took Ink away. The night still burned in the back of her memory.

The screaming, the laughing.

Ink's black blood on the man's hands as he tried to tare the girl apart limb by limb.

He was _real_.

The scars that peeked out of the younger girls t-shirt was proof. Subconsciously soft fingertips lightly traced the stitches where Sin sowed Ink back together.

He tried to kill _her_ Inky.

So Sin punished him, making sure the man never forgot to smile. In a jar far away from anyone's sight the blonde kept his tongue, ear's, and eye's as a prize.

 _Hear no evil._

 _Speak no evil._

 _See no evil._

Last thing the man heard before his ear's where cut off slowly by a dull rusty knife (Sin's favorite torture device) was the teens laugh echoing into the dark.

Xxx

Shadow pushed open the door to Sin's room in a rush **"WHERE IS SH-"**

A bur of black flashed past Sin as she watched Shadow being tackled by a over joyed Ink. Chuckling the blonde rolled her eyes, propping herself up on her elbows. "Oh don't blow a ovary Shadow, the kid stayed here with me last night. She's just fine."

Ink stuck her tounge out at the older teen. "I'm only a year younger then you!" The blonde playfully mumble "You differently don't act your age... _at all_." Knowing the other two girls where close enough to hear.

Earning her a chuckle from Shadow and the finger from Ink. "Don't make promises you can't keep Ink!" The flush that spread across the dark hair girls cheeks was a good enough answer for the older teen.

Shadow wrapped Ink up in her arms lovingly. "Let's go get some breakfast. Let grumpy pants get some more sleep." Before heading through the door, Ink cradle safe in the taller woman's arms.

Neither one heard the blonde yelling after them.

Xxx

It was Shadow's job, she loved the unlovable. She protected the unwanted and earned the trust of the broken-hearted.

They called her "Mother Death" but she was very much full of life.

She was made to love the jaded and forgotten. For the woman was forgotten too, lost for the longest time until she met Sin and Ink.

The brown hair girl found them huddle together in an alleyway. Hand in hand, Sin held Ink so close to her chest. Shadow thought the girl mite brake the thin frame clinging to her.

Slowly her family grew, she met each one in the darkest moments of their life's and offered them love and shelter.

Some maybe _"insane"_ or _"weird"_ some may even be _"Serial killers"_ but no one knew there story like Shadow does.


End file.
